


The Gifted Ones

by orphan_account



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Shorts (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I have no idea, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i was heavily influenced by ResidentAnchor





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lesson in Practicality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307940) by [ResidentAnchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor). 



> i just suck at writing stories, i'm so sorry.

It was a misty afternoon, and Patton had just brought two new friends into their apartment. Logan, who had just walked out of his room was questioning the two men who just walked in the front door with Patton.

“Patton..? Who are they?” Logan whispered, walking closer towards the living room where Patton and the two men sat down.

One of the two men stood up and looked at Logan, “Sorry! My name’s Remy!” The man stammered, he was wearing a black leather jacket, and dark-tinted sunglasses and was holding some coffee from Starbucks. “W-why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?” Logan questioned the man.

“I always wear sunglasses, for a certain reason.”

“Oh okay.”

Patton shot up suddenly, “Picani! Introduce yourself!” Patton yelled as he pulled up the man from the couch. The man called “Picani” adjusted his glasses, “Hey there! My name’s Picani!”

"I also go by Dr. Picani!"

Logan raised one eyebrow, "Doctor?"

"Mhm! I'm a therapist!" Picani said as he went over to sit down next to Remy again.

"So.. Patton? May I see you in my room?" Logan asked as he gestured his hands towards his room.

"Sure Lo!" Patton said getting up and telling Picani and Remy to wait on the coach.

\--

"What do you need Lo?"

"I have a bad feeling about those two."

"Why? They seem completely normal!"

"Then why does Remy wear sunglasses indoors?"

"You've got me there."

Logan fixed his glasses, "I just feel like there's something up with them." Logan spoke softly to make sure Picani and Remy didn't hear them. "That's rude Lo!" Patton yelled, putting his hands on hips. "It's not! I just have a bad feeling about them!" Logan exclaimed. "DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME!" Patton yelled back. "WELL, YOU STARTED YELLING AT ME FIRST!" Logan yelled back too.

\--

Remy got up from the couch to see where the yelling was coming from. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Remy bellowed as the door swung open. Logan and Patton froze. Patton slowly turned towards Remy, "I-It's not what it looks like.." Patton said, scratching his head.

"YOU WERE YELLING IN HERE WHILE I WAS TRYING TO SPEAK WITH PICANI!" Remy yelled at both of them. Logan also turned towards Remy, "Did you.. just kick my door open?" Logan asked pointing to his door, that now had a foot-shaped hole in it.

"Umm.." Remy blurted out, as he soon afterward dashed out of the room.

\--

"Picani. I just feel uncomfortable. Where'd you even meet Patton?" Remy asked Picani, "I met him at the dog park!" Picani chirped cheerfully as he thought about all the dogs they saw.

"Are you sure you can trust him Picani?"

"Yeah! I know I can! He seems like a nice person!

Remy's expression turned to a frown, "Do you like him ... more than me?" Remy mumbled softly as his eyes filled with tears. Picani rested his hand on Remy's shoulder, "Remy, I will always love you, never think I don't love you at any point in time, please." Picani comforted Remy as he hugged him tightly.

"Picani! You're choking me!" Remy screamed as he tried to break out of the hug, Remy was also blushing really hard. Picani let go, never knowing he was choking Remy.

\--

"Okay Patton. We have to stop arguing and go talk to Picani and Remy."

"Fine.."

"Okay. Let's go." Logan murmured as he opened his door, looking through the hole that Remy created. "I have GOT to fill in that hole," Logan muttered under his breath. "Did you say something Lo?" Patton asked as he turned towards Logan. "No, I did not," Logan spoke adjusting his glasses.

Patton and Logan walked back towards Remy and Picani to see them hugging each other. "Umm.. what?" Patton stuttered, questioning the two men sitting on their couch.

Picani was around 2 inches off the couch, almost floating in the air.

"P-picani?" Patton stammered, poking Picani while he called his name.

"Wh- HOLY SHIT! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Picani screamed as he tried to sit down normally. "Picani? What's up?" Patton asked, sitting down to Picani who was still trying to sit back down on the couch but kept flying up. Logan noticed the pun that Patton made. "I-It's nothing!" Picani lied, but Patton knew he was lying. "Picani. It's okay. Don't be scared." Patton reassured him and bringing Picani close into a hug.

"W-why are you hugging me?" Picani questioned the man. "I just want you to feel happy and safe!" Patton gleefully said. Picani started tearing up, "But I'm a freak why would you want to hug me?"

"Because. I'm not scared." Patton got up and headed towards his room, then exiting with a small journal in his hands. "This is my journal from when I was little!"

"What's in it?"

"Things.." Patton whispered as he put his hand behind his back. Patton sat down in-between Remy and Picani and opened the journal to reveal pages of drawing and writing.

 

 

to be continued i dunno when don't ask me to continue it, please.


	2. The Beginning : Part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shHHHHhhhh why did I even try to write another chapter?

It was really early in the morning and Roman had just woke up. He walked over towards the bathroom to get ready. Soon, Virgil woke up.

"Hey, Virge!"

"Don't call me Virge."

"Awwhh! You know you like it when I call you that! Admit it!" Roman then entered the bathroom to get ready for a seemingly normal day.

\--

Patton had just woke up, remembering what happened the night before. Smiling as he remembered the fun they had reading his old journal. Patton sat down on his bed and opened his journal again.

"Let's see what we've got in here! I don't remember anything from what was actually inside of it." He scratched his head as he opened his journal to reveal drawings and papers from his childhood, but he quickly closed the journal. And instead pulled out an old photo album that was starting to rip on the cover.

"Alright, Patton. You haven't looked in this album since you were nine." As he said that he opened the photo album to the first page, revealing his baby photos. 

Patton gasped at the sight of one picture that fell out of the album. It was a photo of him with his Patton Pals when he was around five years old. Patton started to giggle a bit, but then it quickly became laughter, which caused Logan to wake up abruptly to check on Patton.

"Patton? Are you okay in here?"

"I'm totally fine! I'm just looking at old pictures of me when I was little!" He showed Logan the photo album, which then Logan came to sit down next to Patton to look at the pictures with him. "Is that you?"

"Mhm! It was when my parents were really freaked out about my Patton Pals!"

"And yet you were still so brave to do it? I'm thoroughly impressed." Logan adjusted his glasses as he got up. "I have to get ready. I will see you later." Logan waved at Patton as he stepped out of Patton's room to head to his own. Patton looked down at the photo album, and then he opened a small folder that he kept under his bed. It was full of papers, but all that was inside were printed out documents.

Patton had pulled out one document from the folder. It was something that he gasped at, then screamed, which caused Virgil and Roman and Logan rush in.

"What's going on?"

"What's wrong?!"

"ARE YOU OKAY!?"

Patton had been curled up on his bed, starting to cry. But he sat up and pointed at the paper he threw on the ground. Roman went over to pick it up, it was slightly ripped.

"What's this?"

"Just look at it!" Patton curled back up, starting to really cry now. Logan sat down next to Patton to comfort him. "All that it says is just random crap."

"Look harder Roman," Patton said from his pillow.

Roman looked down at the paper again to see some writing in pencil on the bottom. "What?"

"What's a Giant Patton?"

Patton sat up, wiping his tears, "I-It's something that happened to me once... When I was little, around seven years old. I was having a terrible day then I just stormed to my room. And brought out my Patton Pals, then something.. just sparked." Logan adjusted his glasses. "What sparked?"

"I just felt, a massive wave of energy, my Patton Pals went away in a flash.. and then, I just grew in size somehow."

"What do you mean "grew in size"?" Roman asked, putting the paper down.

"Like... I could try to show you.. but I don't want to break anything.. I've been trying to do it ever since that day when I can.. but now I have no space to do it."

"We could find a place." Roman blurted out.

"R-really?" Patton asked, fully sitting up.

Roman nodded as a response. Roman gestured his hands for the three of them to follow him.

 

\--

 

to be continued i guess i'm really sorry about this chapter i finished it at like 4 am DON'T WORRY i sleep sometimes


	3. A Small Science Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically yeah, they go somewhere to test out something Patton was talking 'bout.

It was much later in the day from when they talked earlier that morning. Patton had started packing snacks in a bag, Logan had been collecting pencils and paper, and Roman had been fixing and brushing his hair. Virgil, of course, was very nervous about this whole situation.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Virgil murmured as he passed by Patton, rushing to put the snacks in the bag. Patton, of course, didn't hear what Virgil said.

"Are we ready?" Patton asked, putting his hands on his hips. Logan and Roman and Virgil nodded.

"Well! What are we waiting around for? Let's get going!"

 

 

After that, they started to walk to the forest, to make sure no one saw them. Patton had called Picani and Remy and Thomas to join them. After Virgil, Roman, Logan, and Patton had arrived at the forest, Remy and Picani followed them into the forest, followed by Thomas.

"Are we all ready?" Roman finally said, breaking the silence. "I think so," Patton replied. Everyone else nodded. 

"So.. Patton? Are you ready?"

"I-I think so.." Patton just shrugged as a response. "Okay so how do you do this thing?" 

"I'm not really sure... I just try and merge in a different way with my Patton Pals."

Logan adjusted his glasses and finally spoke up, "Maybe you should try that certain action with only one of your "Patton Pals"."

"Good idea Lo!"

Patton took a deep breath and closed his eyes. All of a sudden, Two popped out.

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

"Are you.. umm.. ready?" Patton nodded. Two started to climb on top of Patton's head. 

"You remember how to do this Patton?"

"Yes, I do remember Two!"

Patton and Two took a deep breath before turning into a flash of light again.

Suddenly there was a slightly larger Patton standing where they once were.

"Wh- woah.." Roman stepped back a bit. Thomas gasped and caught himself before he fell, Virgil hid behind a tree, Logan took notes, and Remy and Picani just stood there, mouths wide open with amazement.

Logan spoke up again. "To be honest Patton. This is pretty cool. That you can grow in size just by doing a certain action with Two. Want to try it with your other "Patton Pals"?"

"Sure if you want me to Lo!"

Patton took a deep breath again and then suddenly two Patton's fell on the ground.

"OOF!"

"Ouch.."

"Okay time to get up! Let's bring out Three and Four!" 

Patton did the same thing again that let out Two but this time to let out Three and Four.

"Hi, there!"

"Hi!"

"Hello!"

"Are we all ready?"

"For what?"

"Giant Patton."

Three and Four froze.

"Uh... Patton? Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure. I just want to master this and get over my fear of it."

"If you insist."

All of the other Patton Pals started to climb on top of Patton but they made sure not to fall over or hurt one another.

"Here we go."

They all took a deep breath, then suddenly an even larger Patton appeared in the spot where they stood. "WOAH!" Thomas exclaimed as he almost fell again. Picani and Remy were impressed by how large Patton had gotten. Logan was writing down notes even more quickly then he had. And Roman was looking for Virgil. Roman found Virgil hiding behind a tree.

"Virgil. You okay?"

"I-I'm fine. It's just. Why can Patton do this, how does it even happen?"

"Awwh.." Roman hugged Virgil tightly to make sure he wasn't scared.

 

After a few more hours of Patton practicing and the others practicing a little bit too. They finally headed home, to an unexpected surprise.

 

 

 

oooooo you scared now? you wanna read moreeeeee? i'll probably write more i dunno hhhhhhhh


	4. A Furry Surprise (oh god i regret that title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oo get ready

It was later in the afternoon when they arrived back home, but to their surprise Virgil said he wasn’t feeling well. He said he felt like he was going to vomit, and there were aching pains in his body. Patton told him to go rest, so that’s what Virgil did.

 

The next morning Virgil woke up late as he decided to sleep longer than he normally did. Virgil just walked over to the couch to sit down. Suddenly, Patton walked in.

“Uhh.. Virge?” Patton whispered. “You’ve got something on your head.. And around your waist..” Patton said, stepping backwards. Virgil looked up towards Patton.

“What is it?” Virgil started to stand up, and walked closer towards Patton. Virgil felt the top of his head, yet nothing was there. 

“You’re joking around, right?” Virgil looked at Patton more intensely. “I swear I’m not! I can show you!” Patton pulled out his phone and took a picture of Virgil. He showed the picture to Virgil, and it revealed the cat ears and cat tail he had.

“WH- WHAT?! WHAT’S HAPPENING TO ME!?” Virgil exclaimed. He kept spinning around to check his tail, and kept touching the top of his head to feel the cat ears. 

“Calm down Virgil. It actually looks kind of cute.”

“YOU THINK THIS IS CUTE? I’M HALF-CAT NOW! THERE’S NOTHING OKAY WITH THIS!”

Roman heard the arguing and rushed into the room that he heard the arguing coming from.

“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?” Roman yelled at the top of his lungs. Patton froze but Virgil ran behind the couch to hide from Roman.

Patton spoke up, “VIRGIL IS HALF-CAT NOW FOR SOME REASON!” Roman looked at Virgil who was hiding in plain sight. “Is this true Virgil? Are you really half-cat?” Roman walked closer to Virgil, looking him down. 

“Stop looking at me.” Virgil ran back towards his room to hide himself. Logan came out of his room laughing. “Why are you laughing Lo?”

“You know Virgil’s cat tail and cat ears?”

Roman and Patton nodded.

“THOMAS PUT THEM ON HIM! HA! THEY’RE PERMANENT! HE’S ACTUALLY PART CAT!” Logan fell to the floor laughing. Roman started laughing too. Patton looked confused, “How’d he put them on him?” Logan stood up and stopped laughing. “I got Thomas to give him a cat tail and cat ears. He can manipulate body parts..” Patton faced towards Logan. “He can WHAT?!” 

“Oh um..”

 

Patton invited Thomas over to their apartment. Thomas arrived around 35 minutes after Patton called him. Patton invited Thomas inside to ask him some questions.

“So. Logan told me you can manipulate body parts, is this true?”

“Um, yes it is. “

“Why have you never told me? This is amazing! Also, are you ever going to change Virgil back?”

“Nah. He’ll like it.”

Right after Thomas said that, Virgil walked in.

“So I just overheard.. That Thomas gave me these cat ears and this cat tail.” Virgil frowned. Virgil walked towards Thomas, “Who do you think you are? Giving me these terrible cat ears and cat tail. I did not accept this, so that means you cannot give me them. Remove them. NOW.”

“The problem is I can’t.” Thomas smirked slightly as he scratched his arm. “Whenever I do it.. I can’t reverse it.”

“It’s an issue with it, I have to have certain help to do it, Picani helps me reverse it. But of course Picani is on vacation. So whoops!” Thomas then plopped down on the couch and sighed. “I’m.. sorry. Okay? I’m sorry for freaking out about it.. I kind of like it to be honest.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool to be part cat.”

Virgil headed over towards the couch to lay down next to Thomas.

“Wha-”

Virgil started to purr, “I’m sorry.” Virgil coughed as he got up and walked off to his room.


	5. my version of patton's origins (but shhh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So from the previous events of Patton discovering he can grow larger, and Virgil turning half-cat. We're now onto Patton’s story, and how this all started. (this is basically like my patton origins) (p.s. they are like around 9 - 10 years old in this)

It was a stormy evening, and Patton had been lying around and doodling on a paper. "Mom!" Patton called out, "Can you come here please?" His mother walked into where he was doodling on the piece of paper, "What do you need sweetie?"

"I found out something cool!" Patton stood up and took a deep breath, suddenly a duplicate version of him popped out. His mother took a step back in amazement. "Sweetie? Please tell me this isn't real."

"What isn't real?"

His mother ran to find his father, but to no luck he couldn't be found. "I've gotta make a quick phone call." She dashed to phone to call someone, "Hello? Yes this is Patton's mom. Mhm. Can you invite Picani over? Mhm. Mhm. Thanks!" She rushed back into the room Patton was in with this "duplicate" of him.

"I'm getting your friend Picani over! Are you excited?"

Patton nodded, and so did his duplicate.

 

45 minutes had passed and someone knocked on their front door. "Ah! Hello hello! Come in!"  
"Patton! Look who's here!" Patton gasped with delight as he rushed over to a small boy. "Picani!" Patton shouted as he hugged the boy tightly, "Patton!" the boy shouted back as he hugged Patton tightly. 

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too!"

"How's Remy doing?"

"Remy has been doing good! But um Patton?"

"Yeah?"

"May we talk in private?"

"Sure!"

Patton and Picani and Patton's duplicate walked towards Patton's room. They stepped inside, closed the door and locked it.

"So. You know how you can duplicate yourself, right?"

Patton nodded as he hugged his duplicate. In a flash of light there was only one Patton again.

"Guess what I found out!"

Picani took a deep breath, then he suddenly started flying off the ground. Patton gasped in amazement.

"Does Remy have a cool power too?"

"Actually he does."

Picani shouted out, "REMY COME HERE!" All of a sudden Remy appeared out of nowhere. He waved silently at the both of them. "Remy is a little bit shy.. but he can become invisible!" Patton gasped again. "I guess we're all three very lucky!" Patton gasped at his realization. "Are we.. superheroes?" Patton gasped again, "I THINK WE ARE!"

All of a sudden there was a flash of light and Patton had duplicated himself again out of excitement. “Woah! That’s cool!” Remy finally said. Remy nudged Picani. “Go on.. tell him!” Picani was confused by what Remy said, but then he remembered. “Ooh!”

“I forgot to tell you! Remy and I have second powers!” Remy nodded in agreement. Patton gasped again. “YOU DO?! WHAT ARE THEY?!”

“Well, I haven’t mastered it.. but I can create things!” Picani chirped.

“My turn I guess..” Remy said putting back on his sunglasses. “I can possess people..”

“WOAH REALLY?!” 

“Mhm.”

After hours of the three playing together, Picani and Remy had to leave.. and that was the last time Patton saw them.

 

 

okay so like i noticed i made remy and picani seem like brothers. which they kind of areeee it’s just remy is adopted and picani isn’t. eep. but like they love each other. in a gay waayyy. also since patton never saw remy and picani again, he generally started losing memory of them. so sad.


	6. A Sinking Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so like wow i can't believe still writing this ew

Virgil was curled up on his bed, snoring away. Roman burst into Virgil’s room to wake him up.

“VIRGIL! VIRGIL! WAKE UP! I HAVE A SURPRISE!”

Virgil groaned and sat up to face the man who was shouting at him. “Can’t you tell I was trying to sleep?”

“That doesn’t matter right now! Come into the living room!” Roman shouted as he exited Virgil’s room to head to the living room. Virgil groaned and crawled out of bed to see what this “surprise” was. 

“Oh my god.” Virgil hid himself in his hoodie at the sight of Roman in a cat costume in front of him. 

“Now you won’t feel like an outcast! Because I can dress like a cat too I’ll make you not feel lonely!” 

Virgil hissed at the words that came out of Roman’s mouth. Virgil walked back into his room and slammed the door. “Wow.” Roman took of the costume to make sure he didn’t make Virgil feel like that again. “What’s going on in here?” Patton shouted as he walked out of his room. 

“I dressed in a cat costume to make Virgil feel better. Of course it didn’t work.”

“He’s already very scared. Don’t do that ever again, please.”

“Finneee..” Roman groaned. 

Roman knocked on Virgil’s door. “Hey.. buddy? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Roman heard a groan come inside the room. “I’m coming in..” Roman opened the door a little bit to see a crying Virgil on the bed. 

“I never asked for this. I never asked for this. I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS!” when Virgil yelled those words, he had punched the wall. Roman slowly backed out of the room, but before he left the room, Virgil looked up at him, staring intensely. 

“You.. you’re making this worse for me.” Virgil stood up and walked towards Roman. “If I had Thomas’ body manipulation ability. I’d make you like me. I would also do it to Patton and Logan.” Virgil then stormed out of his room.

 

 

Virgil had exited their apartment and was now on the street, he had forgotten his hoodie so all he wore was his ripped purple shirt and his ripped jeans. “Stupid Roman. Mocking me.” 

 

Virgil had been walking for hours and was starting to get tired. He pulled out his phone to text Patton. He asked for Patton to send him Thomas’ phone number. Which Patton gave to Virgil. “Okay. Time to ask Thomas if I can stay at his place tonight.” A few minutes later he got a response saying he could stay the night, Virgil asked for directions and started heading the way that Thomas told him to head to.

 

 

Virgil soon arrived at Thomas’ place, which Thomas greeted Virgil and let him in. “You can sleep on my couch if you want.”

“I can do that.” 

“I’ve been thinking. Could you make Patton and Logan and Roman like me? Part animal.”

“I-I mean I could if you want me to.”

“And why’d you make ME part cat?”

“I didn’t choose for you to be a cat, It’s whatever animal fits you, so I guess a cat fits you.”

Virgil frowned at those words.

Thomas spoke up again, “You’ve gotta admit. You look adorable.”

“SHUT UP! I DO NOT LOOK ADORABLE!” Virgil yelled as he tried to hide his ears and tail.

“But really. Make them like me. Please.”

“Okay fine. I’ll go over and do it tomorrow. You have to sleep for it to work. It starts with aching in your body, and you feeling all sick. Then when you rest, the transformation will be completed. Understand?”

Virgil nodded. “Could you maybe drive me back to my apartment? I don’t want to walk again.”

“Sure.” As Thomas agreed to drive Virgil, Virgil purred, then coughed. “I’m sorry, it just happens now.”

Thomas started his car and Virgil hopped in the trunk and shut the top to it. It took around 33 minutes for them both to arrive, “I can do it now if you want me to.” 

“Yes please.”

As Virgil opened the door, he was greeted to a scared Patton. “You can’t just run off like that! You had me worried!”

“Sorry Patton.”

Roman and Logan were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Thomas had walked in and looked at Patton and Roman and Logan, who all immediately felt sick. All three of them groaned. One by one they all got up and headed to their rooms to lay down and sleep for the night.

Thomas and Virgil sat down on the couch where Roman and Logan had just got up from. “So, I’ll check back up on them in the morning.” Thomas got up and started to head to the front door. “WAIT!” Virgil called out. “Have you ever tried to do this to yourself?” Thomas froze. “N-no I have not, and I never will. Well, see you tomorrow!” Thomas then walked out and closed the front door, which left Virgil alone. He decided to head to sleep too.


	7. update/notice

so like i don't know why i'm keeping this story going, it's going downhill it's getting strange just accept whatever i post i also do these chapters at school so yeah. sorry i only post short chapters hhhh please don't hate me okay bye see you next chapter wink wonk


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wha- why are these TERRIBLE ideas i have?

It was a foggy morning, and Patton was the first to wake up. He went into the kitchen to go cook breakfast for everyone else. The second to wake up was Virgil, who walked into the kitchen and then burst out into laughter. Patton turned towards Virgil, “What’s so funny?” Virgil pulled out his phone and took a picture of Patton then sent it to Thomas. “What’s so funny?” Patton repeated. Then Virgil showed the picture to Patton who was freaked out but happy. Thomas had sent a message to Virgil saying that he was coming over.

 

Thomas soon arrived to see Patton playing with himself. “Awwww! Patton you look so cute!” Patton smiled back as a response. “I love it! Thank you Thomas!”

“You should thank Virgil. It was his idea..” Patton quickly turned towards Virgil. “THANK YOU VIRGIL!” Patton brought Virgil into a hug. Virgil hissed and broke out of the hug. Patton wagged his little dog tail. “Calm down Patton.” Logan said, walking out of his room. Patton gasped at what Logan had become. Logan had multiple feathers hidden in his hair. “WOAH! ARE YOU A CROW?!” 

“Actually, I am a raven. Ravens are smart creatures.” Logan answered adjusting his glasses. Soon all four of them heard a scream coming from Roman’s room. Roman stormed out of his room. “WHO DID THIS?!” He yelled pointing at the ears on him. Thomas answered, “I did.”

“WHA- WHY!?” Roman bellowed. “Because. I felt bad for just doing it to Virgil.” 

“BUT WHY ME?! WHY AM I A CAT?!”

Logan looked directly at Roman, “You are not a cat, you are actually a lion.” Patton gasped, “IS IT BECAUSE OF HOW BRAVE YOU ARE!?” Thomas laughed a little bit. “Maybe I’ll call Picani over to help reverse it if you want me to.”

Logan and Patton were okay with what they had, but Roman wasn’t. “I want this reversed. NOW.” Thomas stepped back a bit at the reponse he had gotten from Roman. “Fine I’ll call him.” Thomas pulled out his phone and stepped into a different room to call Picani. “Mhm, yes hi Picani. Roman said he wants to be fixed. Mhm, mhm. Thank you. Bye!” Thomas walked back into the living room where they all were sitting. “He should be coming soon.”

“Why do you need Picani to help you reverse the effects of your ability?”

“He’s got to lift me off the ground, mainly because I explode into a ball of energy, and I like to fly around a bit. Makes me feel happier.”

Patton gasped. Just as Patton gasped, there was a knock on the front door. Patton rushed to open it. “PICANI!” Patton said as he hugged Picani tightly. Remy was standing behind Picani. “REMY!” Patton rushed towards Remy and hugged him. Picani walked towards Thomas, “Are you ready?” Thomas nodded as a response. 

Thomas and Picani made their way over towards Roman, Picani started to tell Roman what happens, “So Thomas will transform into a ball of energy, then he will enter your body and travel up to the area you want removed, it’ll sting a bit though. Got it?” Roman nodded.

The three of them headed towards the living room. “Ready Thomas? Here we go.” Picani started to float above the ground, while doing so he grabbed Thomas. “Three. Two. One. NOW THOMAS!” Thomas jumped out of Picani’s grasp and exploded into a ball of energy, which swirled around Roman, “Are you sure this won’t hurt?” Picani said it wouldn’t hurt. Roman kind of trusted him, but Roman braced for the worst. All of a sudden the ball of energy disappeared, and then Roman fell to the ground. Patton rushed towards Roman but Picani stopped Patton from getting closer. “Don’t touch him. Thomas is doing his job.” After around 8 minutes, the ball of energy exited Roman’s body, causing Roman to wake up. “COME HERE THOMAS!” Picani was flying around trying to catch the ball of energy. Picani finally caught up to it and caught it. “Now transform back Thomas.” The ball of energy started to fade and Thomas appeared in Picani’s arms.

Thomas rubbed his hand. “Ouch.” 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, but you kind of hit me.”

“Sorry.”

Roman stood up and felt the top of his head. There was nothing there. “It worked?” Roman was surprised. Thomas went over to the couch and then collapsed on it. Thomas groaned. Picani rushed over towards Thomas, “Are you really sure that you’re alright?”

Thomas finally admitted it, “It’s the question Virgil asked me.”

“What was the question?”

“If I ever used my powers on myself.”

Silence fell across the room, but Remy broke the silence. “I can try it.”

Thomas was confused at what Remy said. “What do you mean you can try it?”

Remy peeked over his sunglasses and looked directly at Thomas, “Here we go.” All of a sudden Remy vanished into thin air and Thomas closed his eyes and then shook his head. “There we go.”

Patton was panicking, “Where’d Remy go?! Is he okay?!” Picani calmed Patton down, “It’s okay.. he’s just possessing Thomas.”

“This is a mighty fine feeling that Thomas has. It feels like I could just do anything.. I won’t wear him out, let’s start by adding something to his body.” Thomas closed his eyes and thought for a long time. 

“Got it.” Thomas took a deep breath. Suddenly a feather appeared on his arm. “Isn’t that cool?”

“But can you remove it?”

Thomas took another deep breath, and it disappeared. Patton gasped, but then started choking. “I’m fine!” Patton coughed.

“I’ll leave Thomas’ body alone now.” Suddenly Remy appeared beside Picani. Remy started humming to himself. Thomas sat up, hand on his head. “What was that?”

Remy walked towards Thomas, “That’s a nice ability you’ve got there. It can be really handy.”

 

 

After hours of Thomas adding parts to his body and removing them, they all sat down for a nice home cooked meal, after a strange day..

 

 

 

 

whenever i write these chapters, i think they’re good in my head, but whenever i go over them they suck. just take this terrible chapter. okay thanks.


	9. another update/notice

i actually posted most of these chapters at school lMAO

but really, i have no idea what's going on.

please.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

 

 

 

 

 

okay yo thanks so much for the kudos it's making me feel happy.

and i don't know why ;D

 

but really thanks for all the support!!1!


	10. another yes another update/notice

so like,

i'm working on chapter 10

but it might take awhile for me to write then post,

i'm busy doing stuff.

2 of my close friends have left me,

i'm still getting cyberbullied by asmeri,

so please don't worry if i won't post a bit,

i'll try to post as many chapters as i can,

yet again i know my story is terrible,

my brain is a scary place,

i love you all so much! 


	11. Chapter 11

okay so like i can’t handle the overwhelming support y’all have given me. i just love you all! <3  
this chapter, i just had no idea what i was writing, i was like “well gotta get chapter 10 out” and i had no idea what to write, so accept this random chapter i don’t really know. (pssssst i do these during my free-time in my blocks, so they might not seem “cool” or “wow this amazing”) (pssstt again you’re probably wondering “well wouldn’t you get in trouble for using ao3 at school?” nope i write these on a google doc then send them to my home email to post, sometimes i’m sneaky and i secretly log on my ao3 account to post chapters but shhhh)

 

 

It had been a few days after the “incident” turns out the effects on Patton and Logan didn’t last, yet Virgil’s did somehow. Roman was still mad at Thomas, yet Thomas ignored the statements that Roman kept making. 

Patton had been cleaning while the others were at work. Patton started humming to himself and started getting bored. 

“What to do.. What to do..?”

Patton was interrupted by a text message he had received. It was a message from Picani saying that him and Remy would be coming over because they didn’t have anything to do. Patton responded with a “sure” to let them know he was bored too. 

An hour later there was a knock on their apartment door, Patton was greeted by Picani and a semi-depressed looking Remy, but that was how Remy always looked. 

“So I heard you were bored..” Remy and Picani both nodded their heads as a response to the question Patton had asked.

“So.. what are we going to do?”

Patton, Remy, and Picani tried thinking of ideas of what to do. “We could watch TV!” Picani and Patton shook their heads at that idea. “We could play something!” Remy and Patton shook their heads at that idea. 

Patton came up with an idea he thought was amazing, “We could invite Thomas over! To see if he’s bored too!” Picani and Remy liked that idea. So they all decided who was going to be the one to message Thomas. Remy was the one chosen to message him. Patton spoke up, “What if instead of messaging him.. we went to his apartment!” Picani and Remy agreed on that, but they were thinking, how were they going to get to Thomas’ apartment? 

“I brought my car..” Remy threw that idea out there. “Who’s gonna drive?”

“Oh.. when we arrived in it.. it ran out of gas..”

“Hmm.. we could just walk..?”

“But my legs would get tired!”

“We have to walk, there’s no other choice.” 

Soon they headed out the door to head towards Thomas’ apartment.

 

 

 

woowwww this one was REALLY short

 

 

 

like i have to repeat i’ve been going through many things and i just juggle many things once.

take this chapter pleaasse!


	12. i'm sorry

i'm ending this story here, this is going to be the last of this story, i don't have any movitvation to complete it, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> i am really sorry.


End file.
